mysterymanormobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
Neighbors (Manor Map) Having friends is very important when playing Mystery Manor. Friends can help you find needed items in your manor and gift you needed items on a daily basis. Adding Neighbours Tap the Friends icon on the right side of your screen. From the popup window the first tab are friends you can add as randomly selected by Game Insight. The second tab will list the friends you already have. The next tab tells you if you have pending friend requests. The last tab will allow you to directly enter in another friends code (if you know it) and tell you your own friend code so you can give it to others so they may add you. The very best and easiest way of adding friends (and gaining diamonds) is to use the Friend Synthisizer . This is a free service offered by the Mystery Manor Unofficial Fans Forum ! Read all about it before launching it though, you launch the actual application by clicking the link to the Synthesizer from the top of the MMUFF page. How do Friends Help in your own Manor? Having friends will help you explore your rooms in two ways: Floating Neighours *On your manor map you will see the names of people floating around the map and footprints that appear and disappear in a magical fashion. These are people that first became your friends on your friend list. At first, you'll have a small number of helpers but as you level up the number increases. The current maximum number of helpers is 15. *Click on one of these neighbors to initiate a bonus for using them to help you search in one of your rooms. When you accept a neighbours help, an icon will appear on the right side of the screen showing their occupational bonus that is in effect for the next search of your room. *The help friends provide will depend on that friends ocupation (banker, explorer, or scientist), and the level of help you get from that friend increases with the friends level. Bankers give you a coin bonus, explorers increase your chances of finding a discoverable collection/quest item, and scientists increase the experience you gain from exploring a room. *Repeatedly using the same friend will tire them out making them sleepy. This friend cannot be used again until a specified period of time has elapsed, or a visiting neighbour "wakes" them up. You can also wake up your own helpers by purchasing Alarm Clocks from the store. Room Tips/Waking Helpers *When a friend visits your manor, they can help you in a couple of ways. First, they can "tip" your room. This means that the next time you go to explore a room, you will do so with the benefit of that friends level and occupation (banker, scientist, or explorer); *Secondly, the can "wake up" your sleepy helpers *Leaving room tips or waking helpers uses 10 "strength" points (see Strength below) and adds one to the tipper/wakers Reputation. So, between using the help of floating neighbours, and having friends drop by and tipping your room, you can double up on your coins, your chances of finding a collection/quest item, or your experience. Gifting Friends not only help you with finding things in your own manor, but they can gift items to you (see GIFTS) to help you complete collections or quests. Some rooms also require a lot of items to "open" and you need friends to gift these items to you (see OPENING ROOMS)